


touch the pain away

by notcrazyipromise



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Smut, not as graphic as you'd think tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrazyipromise/pseuds/notcrazyipromise
Summary: it’s...like 100 words long. it’s a poem. it’s about masturbating.





	touch the pain away

dan wants to feel good  
he wants to feel as good as he could  
he closes his eyelids  
his hands wander off the grid  
he doesn’t know where they’re going  
just that something is growing

he wishes deep in his heart for another  
someone’s touch that he’d rather   
but tonight, it’s just him alone  
just another dog with a bone  
so he touches and breathes and feels  
and feels himself falling head over heels

the sheets beneath him are warm and sticky  
but he doesn’t mind; he’s not picky  
his fingers trail almost delicately  
all over his own skin, indefinitely  
his legs are tangled in his blanket  
he just wants to wank it

if he lets his mind wander off just enough  
he can feel someone else’s hands rough,  
hot over the sheen of his skin  
going where no one else has been  
pulling on him, thrusting in him  
loving on him, kissing in him

he shudders and moans on his bed  
wishing that it’s not all in his head


End file.
